Silently
by 0112x2
Summary: Un proceso que ninguno de los dos quería vivir, pero que por ignorar, llegó más rápido de lo que habían planeado a sus vidas. MAKORIN.


**FELIIIIIIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOOOS~! Esta vez les traigo, como siempre, un pequeño fic MakoRin para todos sus deseos de MakoRin. Es un poco distinto a lo que he escrito antes, y mucho más cortito, pero aún con todo el amor del mundo, espero les guste!**  
**PD: Si quieren romperse el corazón, como yo lo hice al escribir esto, pueden escuchar la canción Arrivals n.2 por Dustin O'Halloran!**

**PD2: QUISIERA BESARLOS A TODOS POR LOS AMORES QUE SON AL DEJARME TAN LINDOS COMENTARIOS OMG 3 3 Los respondería todos pero de verdad que no sé ocupar bien estas cosas :((( Aún así sepan que atesoro cada uno de los reviews que me dejan y que gracias a ustedes sigo subiendo cositas SOBS LOS AMO A TODOS *los besuquea***

Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el fic~ (/*o*)/ ~°~

Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero el cielo estaba oscureciéndose con nubarrones de lluvia desde hacía unos cuarenta minutos. Todo el tiempo que la discusión actual llevaba.

Habían pasado varios años desde que el comienzo de su relación, cuando eran estudiantes de preparatoria, y ahora, quince años después, Rin se apoyaba de pie contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio que ambos habían compartido por todos esos años. Makoto, sentado en silencio en la cama, jugaba con sus dedos con desgano, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

Como en muchas relaciones, la chispa entre ambos estuvo extinguiéndose. Los dos trabajaban, casi siempre en distintos horarios, y el tiempo juntos que antes atesoraban fue poco a poco perdiendo su valor y emoción. Los dos querían ignorarlo, pensando que esa era la manera correcta de hacer desaparecer ese ambiente tenso, ese aire que los iba matando por dentro, pero solo lograron apresurar el proceso de este… Y ambos lo sabían. Así reconocían la razón de tantas discusiones últimamente. Rin le daba la espalda, y el castaño evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con los ojos de su novio, ambos intentado ignorar el sentimiento de amargura que tenían amarrado en la garganta. Aunque ninguno se estaba viendo en ese momento, los dos sentían la profundidad de las heridas que les dejaba la relación, los dos podían sentir el dolor en la expresión del otro.

Makoto fue el primero en cortar el doloroso silencio que había inundado la habitación. Se levantó con lentitud y suavidez, recordándole a Rin cada movimiento al que se habían acostumbrado, y luego de abrir el enorme armario de madera que tenían en el dormitorio, tomó un bolso y lo depositó casi sin sonido encima de la cama. El pelirrojo sintió el sonido del cierre abriéndose y lo entendió. Sus hombros temblaron un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el más alto, y bajó la cabeza, aún sin mirarle. El castaño detuvo sus movimientos y alzó el rostro para mirar a su pareja. Su espalda temblando y la distancia entre ambos cortó su piel repetidas veces, y luego de morderse los labios para no volver atrás, continuó con lo que había iniciado poniendo unas mudas de ropa dentro del bolso.

Las paredes hacían eco del sonido de las lágrimas al rebotar contra el piso, más no hubo una sola palabra entre ambos hasta que Makoto terminó de arreglar su bolso. Sus pasos, más pesados de lo normal lo llevaron hasta el pelirrojo quien lloraba en silencio, aún sin darle el frente. El castaño se detuvo delicadamente cuando estuvo justo a su lado y se quedó ahí por unos minutos, con la vista pegada en la alfombra, escuchando los silenciosos sollozos del otro, dándose cuenta así de la situación en la que estaban. Makoto levantó su mano con dubitación notoria, y luego de un par de intentos fallidos, la deslizó contra la del pelirrojo, quien dejó pasar unos segundos en sorpresa para así entrelazar los dedos con los de su pareja, sin mover el resto del cuerpo.

Ambos comenzaron un pequeño paseo tomados de la mano, un recorrido doloroso desde el dormitorio hasta la entrada de la casa, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Para ese entonces, ya todo estaba dicho.

Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada, Makoto se permitió unos momentos para sonreír mientras apretaba con fuerza y desesperación la mano de Rin. Este último tenía el vacío interior escrito en el rostro, y eso era lo que más le dolía al castaño.

Dentro de esos momentos, ambos repasaron con nostalgia cada paso y escalón de la hermosa relación que habían compartido por quince años. Hablaron sin abrir la boca, soltando risitas cómplices a ratos, entendiendo cada pensamiento del otro, palpando las heridas que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

Makoto avanzó sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo y movió el bolso para dejarlo en la mesita de apoyo junto a la puerta, ya semi-abierta, que esperaba que este pasara, y sonrió al muchacho sin verle. Rin ya no pudo contener el suspiro agudo que llevaba guardado por el camino y mientras Makoto le escuchaba sollozar y romperse, este último también se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas, aún sin mirarle, aún sin soltar su mano. Pasó un tiempo así, quizás minutos o incluso horas, pero ninguno de los dos quiso moverse un milímetro.

La lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza las ventanas, recordándole a Makoto lo que estaba haciendo, y con lentitud exagerada ambos desenredaron sus dedos y alejaron sus manos de la del otro. Makoto tomó el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro para luego girar la perilla de la puerta frente al joven que había amado por tanto tiempo. A la persona a quien amaba tanto que la terminó hiriendo. Una vez las gotas de lluvia golpearon su chaqueta, el castaño se volteó dolorosamente a verle.

"Gracias, Rin…"

Fueron las palabras que susurraron sus labios mientras Rin se quebraba finalmente frente a él y cubría su rostro de la expresión que no quería mostrarle; mientras el dueño de estos labios se preguntaba en qué momento habían dejado que todo llegara a tal punto; mientras cambiaban el "nosotros" que ambos habían amado por tantos años a un doloroso "adiós" que amargaría un episodio completo de sus vidas en adelante.


End file.
